Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display panel including a display unit and a pad unit, and a chip on film (or a flexible printed circuit board) attached to the pad unit to output a control signal to the display unit. The display unit includes a pixel unit having a number of pixels formed therein and a driving circuit unit for supplying a gate signal or a light emission control signal to the pixel unit. It can further include a lighting test circuit for checking whether pixels turn on in a normal way.
The pad unit includes a plurality of first pads receiving a signal through a driving integrated circuit (IC) of the chip on film, and a plurality of second pads positioned outside the first pads and receiving a DC signal without using the driving IC. The second pads may include a power pad for supplying first and second power input to the display unit and a lighting test pad for supplying a lighting control signal to the lighting test circuit.
Each of the first pads is connected to the driving circuit unit through a first wiring. The power pad is connected to the display unit through a power wiring, and the lighting test pad is connected to the lighting test circuit through a lighting test wiring.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.